Object Race
Teams Chestnut and Candy Corn: GF and BF Braixen and Frisbee: Daters? (Disclaimer:Yes, this show does contain one pokemon team. But I am not lying here, this will be the only pokemon team. If i go through this and there is a Pokemon, I will spray weedkiller across my hand.) Headphones and Monitor:Gaming Bros Mario Hat and Luigi Hat:Brothers Cappy and Huey:The Mario Inanimates Lipstick and Handbag:Fashionistas Boomerang and Opera House:Australians Router and Plug:Frenemies Keyboard and Tablet:FANDOM Editors Occultism Book and Death Note:Goths Water Canteen and Jersey:Athletes Badge and Taser:Police Cadets (13TH, Eliminated in South Sudan) Luggage and Passport:Flight Attendants Episode 1:So It Begins Alex:Hello viewers! I am Alex! And starting from here, Decherd Tenessee...13 teams will race around the world to win nothing but a few million dollahs. Alex:Let us meet our contestants. Chestnut and Candy Corn:GF and BF Braixen and Frisbee:Daters? Headphones and Monitor:Gaming Bros. Mario Cap and Luigi Cap:Brothers Cappy and Huey:The Mario Inanimates Lipstick and Handbag:The Fashionistas Boomerang and Opera House:The Australians Router and Plug:Frenemies Keyboard and Tablet:FANDOM Editors Occultism Book and Death Note:Goths Water Canteen and Jersey:Athletes Badge and Taser:Police Cadets Luggage and Passport:Flight Attendants Alex:THIS is a Tip Box. Push the button...(pushes it) to get your tip. (Everybody pushes the Box) Chestnut:Run to the Chattanooga Aquarium... Lipstick:And identify each aquatic animal... Frisbee:To the fish expert... Taser:To Pass. Badge:CMON LETS GO! (Picks up Taser and runs) Jersey:Move! (25 minutes later....) The Frenemies are in 1st, BF and GF in 2nd, Australians in 3rd, and, Surprisingly, Athletes and Police Cadets are last. (The Frenemies reach the aquarium) Frenemies:Bass, Coy, Pufferfish, Disc Fish, and Manatee! (The Frenemies are given the tip) Router:Its an Either Or! Whats that?..... Alex:An Either Or gives the teams a choice of two challenges to do. They can either: Pet the stingrays who HAVENT been electricity proofed. Or Run through a Penguin Habitat. Plug:Lets Pet the Rays.... BF and GF:Run! (Candy Corn successfully runs through, giving them lead.) Tip:”Run to the Chattanooga Airport to take a flight to....” Chestnut:South Sudan... South Sudan! The youngest country to exist, the Sub Saharan Country that has recently split from South Sudan, AND one of the only countries in Africa to have English as the official language. (All the teams guess fish correctly) Taser:Pet the Stingray! Lipstick:Penguins. Death Note:.....................Stingray. (After all the teams make choices, most of them walk out electrocuted) BF and GF, Frenemies, Australians, Athletes, and Daters? Board Plane 1 Goths, Flight Attendees, Brothers, Gamers, Mario Inanimates, Police Cadets and FANDOM Editors on plane 2 (Later) Plug:I got the tip! Tip:”Race by foot to the chill zone, dodging traps along the way” BF and GF:(run past the traps) Bros:(run to the Chill Zone) Goths, Athletes, Frenemies, and Flight Attendees reach. (Later) Its down to the Australians, Daters, and Cadets Australuans:(reach zone) (the screen blacks) Alex:Cadets. Im sorry, but you have been the first eliminated. Cadets:Oh... Taser:I got to do a lot of fun things... Badge:Like What? Taser:Pet a stingray, go cross country, kick you in the crotch, Badge:Wait wait wait. Whend we ever do tha- Taser:(kicks Badge in the crotch) Badge:Op! 2:Cuban Stale Bread Alex:Welcome Back to The Object Race. Last time, The Police Cadets went home. Since BF and GF won last time, they get a headstart. Chestnut:The Tip says, Tip:”Go cross country to Mauritania by subway, and catch a cruise to Cuba.” Alex:Cuba, The Carribean country that is the only communist located in North America. Candy Corn:CMON! (The two run to the subway) (More teams press the Box) Jersey:Run Canteen! Frisbee:(Holds Braixen while running all the way) Boomerang:Yo girl. Braixen:As you can see, I have to deal with this teen. Alex:BF and GF are running to the Subway, while it seems The Goths are catching up. Death Note:I will write you in. Sigh. Chestnut:(Mortified) Candy Corn:Chestnut?! Are you OK? Chestnut:Im too young to dieeee...........(sigh) Candy Corn:FLICK YOU GOTHS! Candy Corn:Crap the competition, we need to find a rehab! Chestnut:(wakes up) Ohhhhh.............I think Im gonna.... Candy Corn:Thank God-(Chestnut throws up) Keybord:Two tickets to Mauritania! Death Note:Two tickets... Athletes:Here! Alex:Athletes are in first place as of now. (20 minutes later, everyone has boarded a subway) Alex:Everyone has boarded, but the Athletes are in 1st place already on the cruise. (on the train) Boomerang:(Throws a stick of gum in Luggage’s mouth) Luggage:(catches it and chews) Opera House:Booyah! Alex:The Atletes are already in Cuba, who are getting the tip. Tip:”Botch Or Watch:Cuban Messenger” Alex:A Botch or Watch is a challenge only one of the team members does. Alex:In this Botch Or Watch, a member must repeat the cuban toungue twister, Seven seagulls see the seven seas. Alex:They must go to the official and say the tongue twister to get permission to the chill zone. Jersey:Seven seeguls sea the sea. Dangit! Canteen:Seven seagulls see the seven seas. Alex:Athletes are in first place, while other teams, such as Daters?, Frenemies, and Goths have already pronounced it correctly. (25 minutes later) Alex:Now, Flight Attendants and BF and GF are battling to the death. Luggage:Seven seagulls see the seven seas. Candy Corn:OHhH No! Seven seagulls see the seven seas! (Jumps at the chill zone With Chespin) Luggage:Dang.... Alex:Dang is right...Dangyou bet its a non elimination round! Passport:AWHAT. Episode 3:Senegalese Boot Camp Alex:Since Athletes finished yesterday, they are todays starting team. Jersey:Okay, I got the tip. Tip:”On Havana Airport, take a flight to Senegal.” Senegal, The African country that looks like its trying to smoke Gambia, Seriously, look it up. (Everyone gets their tip.) Alex:It seems the Daters are already starting to run, and they just passed the Athletes. Frisbee:Two tickets to Senegal. Canteen:Two tickets.